


Entranced

by Mermaid66



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, POV First Person, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid66/pseuds/Mermaid66
Summary: Kate's feelings from day 1up to Rana's first move.





	Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write on another fandom for a while but never got around to it :( . I just had to for this one. It's like crack rocks to me. First time doing this.. please be kind. :)

            Finally, after hearing so much about this Rana girl, I got to meet her while planning an outing for Alya’s birthday one evening. She did know her a bit longer than I did so I figured she could help plan something fun. I must admit when I first laid eyes on Rana, she made me a bit nervous. She was petite, strikingly beautiful with thick, dark hair and lovely brown eyes. A vixen for sure and most definitely my type, but then I thought, _she’s married_ so I had no choice but to act normal and refrain from any flirting. Surprisingly,we got along right off the bat. We went to share a drink at the pub after we met up and I immediately knew I made a friend, a gorgeous one at that. When we went out that Friday for the birthday celebration, all I could remember was how amazing she was. We got along so well and spent most of the night sharing laughs and dancing... almost forgot why we came.

 

          Eventually, I’d get used to seeing Rana as we became close friends. She would text me just about every day, always wanting to link up. I enjoyed her company (she would brighten up my day with her charming smile, when things got rough, she always seemed to know the right things to say) and she appeared to like mine quite a bit, probably more than Alya’s and even after months of hanging out, Rana would still manage to put a couple butterflies in my stomach. It was definitely those big, brown eyes. _She's married,_ I always reminded myself, quickly stopping my fantasizing on its tracks, it became easy after a while. Thank god for alcohol.

 

           One day, I managed to snag a bird at the pub while waiting on Rana for some drinks. The cute blond named Imogen kinda latched on to me pretty quickly but she was a good time nevertheless. She wasn’t as vain or mature as Rana, but she had a good sense of humor and knew what she wanted. Unfortunately, they butted heads the moment they met. Maybe I was too drunk to notice when Rana’s sweet charm disappeared and was replaced by an almost territorial aggression; definitely a first for me. Rana despised Imogen and I couldn’t quite figure out why. One thing was for sure though, Imogen was distracting. I almost didn’t realize I was seeing Rana less and less… almost like she was beginning to avoid me. She became cold and distant. After a while, I noticed the way she would roll her eyes when she would see Imogen and I together, she was clearly disgusted! It was so odd how she was obviously irritated. So, I came to the stupid conclusion that she was a homophobe. I was sure of it because Alya seemed to notice it as well. I mean, wa else could it be right? Dumb.

 

         Then, there was this one night when Alya decided it was a good idea to surprise me by inviting the “homophobe” over for a getty at the flat. This was a completely different Rana. She was being a total bitch, I couldn’t believe it! At the end of the night, I ended up chasing an offended Imogen down the street only to find Rana tucked away in a corner… she was visibly upset, crying even… figured she was pretty drunk. When I approached her, she kept repeating with sorrowful eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” _Cry me a river,_ I thought. She reached out to me and I pulled my hand away. How dare she after her behavior in the flat? Anyway, shit got stale with Imogen. I decided she was no good and dropped her like a sack of potatoes. Then, after all the awkward run ins and avoiding, I decided to apologize to Rana for jumping to daft conclusions and made sure we were good. She seemed pretty understanding so there were no hard feelings. All was well again…and then… it happened.

 

           Every time I hear that song New Rules, I immediately relive that moment, it was playing on the radio when it happened. I was in the flat. Alya and I were in the kitchen while she prepared dinner and she ran in the loo when I heard the buzzer. It was Rana, I let her in. She had just come back from hanging with Sophie and Rosie and was clearly drunk. “Rosie's got a really smart head on her shoulders”, she went on. “You know, she got me thinking about a few things”. As I stood there amused at the idea of Rosie's smarts, I suddenly felt Rana’s hands on my face… and then her lips... hot, wet lips.

 

          It happened so fast, never saw it coming! I felt my heart skip a beat and I swatted her off me as I had just realized what was happening. “What do you think you’re doing!” I asked. “I was just…trying to seize the day” she replied. “Wa?” I was perplexed. Before she finished explaining herself, I pushed Rana out the flat before Alya reappeared and told her I’d meet up with her at the pub in a bit. I was in complete shock. Heart racing, I locked myself in the loo. _This can’t be…too good to be true,_ I thought. I stood there… wondering why the hell that just happened as I ran my tongue across my lips, tasting the remnants of her kiss. Suddenly, I felt the familiar feeling of attraction from when I first met Rana, rising up like it had just been brought back from the dead. The one I forced to the back of my mind, the one I could never act on because someone had already claimed her, and now here it was again, only amplified as I could still smell her sweet scent on my face. I was completely entranced. _She’s married,_ the thought lingered in the back of my head but with time, became easy to ignore.


End file.
